Magnetic printable assemblies that will self-adhere to a magnetically attractable surface are well known. Flexible materials in the form of sheets or rolls have been commercially available and are typically prepared by mixing a powdered ferrite material with a suitable polymeric or plastic binder into a uniform mixture and then extruding or calendering them into sheets or films. The magnetic material may then be permanently magnetized and the resulting pieces may then be placed on a magnetically attracted surface where they are often used in conveying information. Examples of prior art patents in this field include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,128,798; 7,338,573; 5,843,329; 5,609,788 and the patents cited in these patents as representative of the prior art. Efforts have been made to produce relatively thin printable magnetic receptive films or sheets. However, no known methods are believed to allow for acceptable products having relatively thin layers of the binder/magnetic material mixture less than 10 mils.